


Feeling a Little Under the Weather

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl takes a sick day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling a Little Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> This second installment takes place in the same universe as the first. However, not all of them will. There will be a little of everything in this series, but the one common theme remains lol. Thank you for all the kudos and hits. You guys rock. Hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think.

Feeling a little under the weather

Daryl had been seeing Rick for about two years now. He had been a Godsend. He didn’t force him to leave his house for their appointments; he went to Daryl for their sessions. They talked about everything. Daryl had revealed more to him that anyone else, even Merle. Rick knew about the lone incident that had drawn Daryl’s fear to the surface. He knew about Daryl’s childhood, his pain and suffering. Rick helped him adjust, accept, and overcome. Well, as much as he was able to. Rick had even gotten him into the habit of going on his back porch every morning to drink his coffee.  
One morning, when he had been seeing Rick for about six months or so, Daryl woke up with a horrible head and chest cold. He hadn’t felt this miserable since he’d had pneumonia when he was eleven. Momma and daddy hadn’t even noticed he was sick. Merle came home one weekend and found him on the floor of his bedroom passed out; his skin a sick, grey color. He scooped up his little brother in his arms and threw him in the back of their daddy’s truck. The emergency room doctor hooked him up to an I.V. the minute he saw Merle carry him through the automatic doors. One of the worst cases of pneumonia he’d ever seen, the doctor said. He kept Daryl hospitalized for five days. Merle spent those five days selling on street corners to make enough money for the hospital bill. He spent those nights in an uncomfortable recliner next to Daryl’s bed.  
That morning when Daryl woke up, he knew he needed a doctor. He could barely function. The only thing he could think to do was call Rick and see if maybe he’d call an antibiotic in to the grocery store pharmacy and that little delivery girl could bring it to him. Daryl almost had a panic attack when Rick refused. He felt that Daryl need to be seen by a medical doctor to make sure it wasn’t anything worse. He just happened to know a medical student who would be willing to make a house call. Her name was Sarah, and she was originally from a small mining town in West Virginia. She had only come to the big city of Atlanta to go to school and planned to open her own small town practice when she went back home. After re-assuring Daryl multiple times that Sarah was more than competent and nothing to fear, Daryl relented and agreed to allow the young medical student entry into his home. About twenty minutes after his phone call with Rick, his cell rang. He didn’t recognize the number and let it go to voicemail. Twenty seconds later, he received a voicemail notification.  
Hello, I’m trying to reach Mr. Dixon. My name is Sarah and I’m a friend of Rick’s. He told me you’re feeling a little under the weather so I want to come by and give ya a look over. I need to know that it’s okay with you. Please call me back.  
He played the message a couple more times. She had the sweetest Southern voice he had ever heard. He soon called her back, told her it was fine, and confirmed his address.  
Thirty minutes later, a baby blue Hyundai Sonata pulled into his driveway. He had been looking out the front window waiting for her. As soon as she stepped out of the car, he rushed to the front door and looked out the peephole. She was wearing a pair of faded, holey jeans and a t-shirt that had some band on it he had never heard of. Over that, she wore a long, white lab coat and carried a large, black bag. He stood there looking at her through the small hole waiting for her to ring the bell. When she did, he swung the door open so fast, she almost fell backwards. “Oh shit! I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, all bundles of nervous energy. “Don’t worry, I should have expected to door to open at some point.” He stood aside holding the door to give her access to his home.   
“You have a lovely home for a single man. I mean, most men I know don’t even have furniture, just piles of clothes to sit on.” Her smile was perfect. She had shoulder length, curly blonde hair that bounced as her head moved. She was much shorter than Daryl, who was almost six feet. He figured he had a good seven inches on her. He motioned for her to sit on the couch while he used the recliner across from her. “Can I get you something to drink? I have coke, sweet tea, and beer.”  
“A beer would be great, but I’m kind of ‘on duty’, so I’ll just take a coke, thank you.” He got up and went to the kitchen to pour her a glass of coke. They spent the next twenty minutes discussing his symptoms. She took his vitals and looked down his throat. He was enjoying the physical attention, what little there was. She concluded that he had a sinus infection and bronchitis. She wrote him a couple of prescriptions and told him she would get them filled at the pharmacy and bring them back.  
“You don’t have to do that. You can call them in and the girl will bring them here. She delivers my groceries every week. She knows who I am.”  
“No. I’m gonna do this. I’m your doctor now and it’s my job to take care of my patients. You put on some p.j.’s and get comfy on the couch. When I get back, I’ll make you some soup. It will be good for your throat.”  
“Okay. If you’re that adamant about it, then go. Tell them to charge it to my card, they have it on file.” As soon as she left, Daryl went to his bedroom and took off his clothes, exchanging them for a pair of sweatpants and a Ramones t-shirt. He liked Sarah. She seemed nice, sweet, and very knowledgeable. She didn’t press him about his condition or make fun. He sat on the bed for a moment then laid back waiting for her to return. Ten minutes later, he heard the doorbell and went to answer it. It’s way too soon for her to be back, he thought. Hell, it takes ten minutes just to get there from here, at least that’s what the delivery girl says. When he looked through the peephole this time, she was standing there in just her t-shirt and jeans. She had gotten rid of the stuffy lab coat. “That didn’t take long,” he said surprised to see her so soon.  
“Well, I was thinking that the antibiotics and steroids would take too long to start working and what you really need is immediate relief.” She walked toward him, backing him into the living room until he fell onto the couch.   
“What will give me immediate relief?” he asked looking up at her. Her green eyes became dark and she slowly pulled the shirt from her body.  
“Me,” she said and straddled his lap. Her hands grabbed his biceps and ran up and down the length of them. She leaned forward and touched his lips with ferocity. He was stunned and couldn’t bring himself to respond at first, but when she touched her tongue to his bottom lip, his mouth opened to her and he felt the invasion of her tongue. One hand went to the back of her head pressing it further into his while the other grabbed her hip to hold her still while he began to move his own hips into her. When her lips left his, they moved to his neck. She nipped, licked, and sucked the skin there and Daryl began to moan. “You’re just what I need baby. Are you gonna take care of me?” he said low and breathless.

“Yes Mr. Dixon,” she moaned into his neck. Her hand slid down his chest until she reached his hardness and squeezed lightly. “No one can take care of you like I can. You’re gonna feel so good when I’m done with you.” She continued to rub him through his sweatpants and his hands went to her lace covered breasts, caressing them gently. He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. She reached inside his pants, and pulled out his hard cock and began pumping her hand up and down, spreading his pre-come with her thumb. He pulled down the lace cups that held her beasts and took one in his mouth and the other in his hand. They moaned together and she screamed, “I want to ride you Mr. Dixon!”  
She lifted her hips enough that he could push his pants to his ankles. She hovered above him and their dark, lust-filled eyes met. “Fuck me doc, please.” She sank down on him slowly, torturing them both. He held his breath until he was fully sheathed inside her. She waited two beats and began moving her hips above him. She was so fucking tight and dripping wet. He was having a hard time controlling himself and started pushing his hips up into her when she began bouncing on top of him. His breathing was labored and his mind was fuzzy. He could feel her walls pulsating and his orgasm was coming soon. He thought he heard a rapping sound in the background, but ignored it. Soon it became louder, and he felt her come hard and he heard a loud ‘BOOM’ as she screamed, “Mr. Dixon!”  
The loud banging at the door startled Daryl and he fell off the bed. He lay there for a moment before he heard the banging again. “Mr. Dixon! Are you all right in there? Do I need to call Rick or maybe the police?” He ran to the front door as fast as he could and unlocked it. She stood there smiling, holding two grocery bags. “Ah shit! I’m sorry. I must have fallen asleep.”  
“It’s okay Mr. Dixon. I had hoped that was the case. I know ya gotta feel horrible and you’re probably exhausted. I’m just gonna fix some soup and then ‘ll be out of your hair.” She put the bags on the kitchen counter and unpacked them. He felt a little uncomfortable around her now and noticed how erect he was. Turning his back to her quickly, he walked into the living room. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. I’ll be right back.” He practically ran to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. He pumped himself hard and fast, the memories of her riding his cock still fresh in his mind. It wasn’t long until he was painting the tiled wall with his come. When he was re-dressed, he went back into the kitchen where Sarah was setting his soup on the table. A bowl of chicken noodle soup with crackers, a glass of juice, and his medication were waiting on him. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this, but it means a lot. I’m sure I’ll feel better soon.” She gathered her things and stood by the door. “I left my phone number on the fridge. Call if you have any question or if you don’t feel better in two or three days.” As she stepped outside, he thought he heard her say, “I’m gonna take real good care of you Mr. Dixon.”


End file.
